ppsspp_emulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep
Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep (Japanese: キングダム ハーツ バース バイ スリープ Hepburn: Kingudamu Hātsu Bāsu bai Surīpu?) is an action role-playing game developed andpublished by Square Enix for the PlayStation Portable, serving as the sixth installment in the Kingdom Hearts series. The game was released on UMD in Japan on January 9, 2010, in North America on September 7, 2010 and in the PAL regions on September 10, 2010. An international version of the game titled Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix was released in Japan in January 2011 featuring the changes made in the non-Japanese versions. The game utilizes an overhauled battle system different from previous games in the series with new elements. It is a prequel to the original Kingdom Hearts , taking place ten years before. The game centers on the journeys of Terra, Aqua, and Ventus, characters briefly featured in Kingdom Hearts II, in their quest to locate the missing Master Xehanort and protect the worlds from creatures known as the Unversed . The player has access to the three characters' different scenarios when playing. Development of the game began in June 2005 with parts of the game Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix meant to bring clues of Birth by Sleep . The game was directed by Tetsuya Nomura and co-directed by Tai Yasue. Nomura has referred to the game as "Episode 0" saying that the game is on the same scale and plays as big an importance as Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II . The game has been well-received, selling 1.27 million copies worldwide as of November 2010, and receiving positive comments by video game publications . Critics praised the graphics and storyline of the game , with criticism reserved for the level design and the characters. A high definition version of the game will be released for the PlayStation 3 in 2014 as a part of the Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix collection. Known Problems *'Shadows: '''Shadows can mess up under characters. Newer versions of the emulator seem to fix this, but other than that it's perfect. *'Ghosting:' Switching to non-buffered rendering fixes it, but then that causes some backgrounds to black out, and possibly other negative effects. It's recommended staying on buffered rendering. PC Configuration '''Disclaimer:' The settings below are for a mix between performance and accuracy. If a setting is not mentioned, it presumably doesn't affect the game in any way; feel free to experiment. Graphics: *'Rendering Mode: '''No particular settings. *'Framerate Control: No particular settings.. *'''Features: No particular settings. *'Performance:' Render resolution to Auto. *'Texture Scaling: '''No particular settings. *'Texture Filtering:' No particular settings. *'Hack Settings: No particular settings. *'Overlay Information: ''No particular settings. *'Debugging:' No particular settings. Audio: *'Enable Sound: '☑ *'Low Latency Audio: '☐ System: *'Fast Memory: '☐ *'Multithreaded (2+ CPUs or HT) :' '☑ *'I/O on thread: '☐ *'CPU Clock: '333 + *'Atomic Audio Locks: ☐ Android Configuration Disclaimer: The settings below are for mainly performance (Some of these will also help if your PC is slow). If a setting is not mentioned, it presumably doesn't affect the game in any way; feel free to experiment. Graphics: *'Rendering Mode:' No particular settings. *'Framerate Control: '''No particular settings. *'Features:' No particular settings. *'Performance:' No particular settings. *'Texture Scaling: No particular settings. *'''Texture Filtering: No particular settings. *'Hack Settings: '''No particular settings. *'Overlay Information:'' No particular settings. *'Debugging: No particular settings. Audio: *'Enable Sound: '☑ *'Low Latency Audio: '☐ System: *'Fast Memory: '☐ *'Multithreaded (2+ CPUs or HT) :' ☐ *'I/O on thread: '☐ *'CPU Clock: '''333 + *'Atomic Audio Locks''': ☐ Tested on the following: Category:Games